Game Events - 2012
This Current Event page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! To look back at events from 2010, check out Game Events - 2010. Also see previous Game Events - 2009 May 18th - The Queen Anne’s Revenge Sets Sail! The riddle of the Triton parchment has been solved! The “royal bow” of a deadly new ship has indeed been spotted… and it be none other than the Queen Anne’s Revenge! Her hull sails full of rich bounty, but overtaking Her be no easy feat. The few Pirates who survived the attempt report Her defenses are strong and her cannons stronger. Still up for the challenge? Then it be only fair to warn ye of the legend that the Queen Anne’s Revenge be piloted by a soulless crew shackled to the will of Blackbeard himself! Disable, grapple and board. If ye be lucky enough to survive that much, what awaits you on board may not be so kind. Word has it, Blackbeard’s First Mate and Master-At-Arms have strict orders to feed any unwelcome boarders to the sharks! Boarding the Queen Anne’s Revenge armed with the enigmatic Sword of Triton gives ye a better chance against those horrors on deck, thanks to the blade’s special ability: Triton’s Vengeance! *'What:' Queen Anne's Revenge Flagship *'When': The Queen Anne’s Revenge sets sail continuously looking for easy prey *'Where':' '''All Oceans in the Caribbean May 11:Marceline Guild needs YOU for Operation: Shipwreck! Pirates were stunned by Captain Xavier Hench's recent discovery that enemy forces have been scouring the islands for a powerful new weapon. Alas, that information came at a high price - three loyal Marceline crewmates were captured by the Navy! For weeks, Catherine Harcourt, Ben Bowman and James Howe have been held prisoner in a remote and well-guarded Navy fort. That is, until now... The Marceline Guild has intercepted Navy plans to move the three captive Pirates to a more secure location. The transfer will take place by sea this very weekend. Captain Xavier Hench has resolved to free the three Marceline captives and while they are in transport aboard the Navy flagships, that's the time to strike! But even the Marceline Guild cannot pull off this rescue operation alone. GMs Sir Charles Newgate, Thatch Roberts, and Captain Xavier Hench will launch ships from Tortuga's beach, and any volunteers should report at these dates and times to aid the Marceline Guild on this rescue mission: '''What': Operation: Shipwreck to rescue Marceline GMs Where: Andaba, Andoso, Angama, Barano, Battama, Bequermo, Caicos, Cortevos, Cortola When: May 13 (3 - 4pm), May 14 (4 - 5pm), May 15 (4 - 5pm) All Event times are Pacific Standard Time Be warned: this plan is a dangerous one - the Navy flagships are many and strong. Not all Pirates will be able to go on this mission and only the very bravest need volunteer. Will you take the risk to rescue your fellow Pirates? May 2: Sword of Triton Compels Pirates Toward Flagships By now, all Pirates should have retrieved Blackbeard’s Sword of Triton for their very own. Now a strange shift in tides has brought many a Pirate into heated battle with ghost flagships. Pirates are suspicious folk, so rumors naturally abound… Perhaps this be the will of Blackbeard to draw Pirates into his clutches? Perhaps even the mighty sea deity Triton himself seeks revenge? One thing is for certain, it be no coincidence that Blackbeard’s sword compels Pirates to fearlessly disable, grapple and board these mighty flagships. What could all this mean for the Caribbean seas? Pirates’ minds sail back to the puzzling riddle discovered next to the Sword of Triton: This sword holds far more power than meets the eye, for when a royal bow breaks water, ye shall know her name and that of her enslaved crew. What do YOU think this riddle means? April 29:Ink for Dear Ol’ Mum Happy Mother’s Day to all the lovely moms in the Caribbean! We take our hats off to ye – exposing our sun burnt, sea weathered heads. We give ye a smile – sure, we’re missing a few teeth. We even take off our briny boots when we enter yer home – ahh the smell of the sea. Yet ye still accept us rascals as yer very own! From Monday May 2 – Monday, May 9, show yer mom how proud you are and stop by a Tattoo Shop to get a purdy flower or heart shaped tattoo in honor of your dear ol’ mumsy. Show that special lady you care! April 25: Name Fingers and Point Names (Expires This Week) Captain Jack Sparrow has been heard saying that he can "... name fingers and point names." Well, now it's your turn to name names by submitting new names you would like to see in the Create-A-Pirate naming list. Chosen names will be added to the approved Pirate naming list in the near future! All suggested names must follow our Pirates Online naming guidelines. Please submit your suggestions using the Comment field below only. Be creative and fun - we're looking for both first and last names! IMPORTANT NOTE: make sure you include your Pirate's name, Guild name and Notoriety Level along with your name suggestions. If your name is selected, we will add it to the game and give your Pirate proper respec' on the Grog Blog. Hurry! This is the final week we'll be accepting submissions. Comments will close on FRIDAY, APRIL 29th. April 12: The Sword of Triton has been unearthed! ﻿Blackbeard's sword has been found! After several days of intense battle to find the rumored item first, the Marceline Guild has unearthed the mighty Sword of Triton! The Sword of Triton, Blackeard's very own sword, can be yours today! Just redeem the code: sword Click here to learn how to redeem codes in-game. Your Pirate will instantly receive Blackbeard's trusty Sword of Triton and let your enemies beware its lethal power! (You must have an available weapon slot in your weapon inventory.) Mysteries still surround this infamous blade ... How did it come to the Caribbean? Is its appearance an omen of something deadlier yet to come? A riddle scrawled on parchment and found buried alongside the sword remains our only clue: "This sword holds far more power than meets the eye, for when a royal bow breaks water, ye shall know her name and that of her enslaved crew." April 04: Name Fingers and Point Names Captain Jack Sparrow has been heard saying that he can "... name fingers and point names." Well, now it's your turn to name names by submitting new names you would like to see in the Create-A-Pirate naming list. Chosen names will be added to the approved Pirate naming list in the near future! All suggested names must follow our Pirates Online naming guidelines. Please submit your suggestions using the Comment field below only. Be creative and fun - we're looking for both first and last names! If your name is selected, we will add it to the game and give your Pirate proper respec' on the Grog Blog. So make sure you include your Pirate's name, Guild name and Notoriety Level along with your name suggestions. Hurry! We'll only be accepting submission for a limited time. March 31: What’s That On Your Face Sailor? A permanent change is growing in the Caribbean, taking effect on all Pirates - lads and lasses -- starting Friday! Words can't do it justice. We "must ask" you to log in and find out yourself. But one thing we can tell you: it's BIG!! See you in the Caribbean! Only a fool wouldn't log in. March 24: Who Do You Privateer For? Strange tales surround the world of Pirates and this one's worth a listen... Imagine twin brothers, bitter rivals since birth. The first, Thomas White, the favorite of his mum, showed quick-wit and resourcefulness. The second, James White, favored by his father, was sly and hot-tempered. Upon their father's untimely death, James left home to join the British fleet but not before ransacking his own family for valuables and cash - including his father's burial money. A few years later, Thomas headed for the open seas himself, bound for the Caribbean. There the pair would renew their festering rivalry, but under new names: March 24: French Until The End James' sly nature caught up with him quickly. The riches he stole from his family prior to joining the British Navy vanished before he reached the docks. They were lost to a pair of swindlers who promised the lad a valued post on the HMS Endeavor. Instead James started his military career on a vessel bound for a trip around the world, mastering every bludgeoning, blasting and slashing device known to the seafaring man. Upon reaching the Caribbean, James was an experienced Master-at-Arms on a British Frigate. After sailing the world, James had his belly full of the military life and its half decent pay. James heard that a Spanish Captain was recruiting for an able seaman anxious to scuttle a British ship for profit. Now that was music to James' ears and he was definitely in! On the arranged day, the Navy was tipped off and suddenly James found himself in chains. Worse yet, he learned the whistleblower was none other than his twin brother - Thomas White! Crafty as ever and fueled by revenge, James escaped the gallows along with a couple of French soldiers loyal to Pierre le Porc. The notorious Pierre heard of James' shady dealings and courageous escape and was eager to use a man of his skills. One night, Pierre le Porc had great plans to train James as an assassin and laid out on a table pictures of his upcoming rivals. This is how James White found out that his brother Thomas, now known as Tomás Blanco, was a Privateer for Garcia de Avaricia. At that moment, the infamous Jacques le Blanc was born ... and the Caribbean would never be the same! Strangely, Jacques often feels that someone has the evil eye on him during battles. As the sands of time pass, Jacques is unaware how long the hate for his brother has possessed him. Rumors on the docks suggest a now undead Jacques may be unknowingly sailing for a commander far greater and more sinister than Pierre le Porc... March 24: Spanish Blood Runs Cold In his early days at sea, Thomas White mastered sailing and handled pistols and cutlass with great skill after several skirmishes with Pirates. His keen sense of survival and resourcefulness earned his shipmates' trust, that is until a group of mutineers took over the ship! Several of the mutineers thought they recognized Thomas as a scoundrel in the British fleet named James White. This is how Thomas learned of his twin brother's nasty reputation and his whereabouts in the Caribbean. Through a go-between, Thomas posed as Captain Tomás Blanco looking for a British officer willing to scuttle a ship for profit. Still bitter about his twin brother stealing the family's meager assets, Tomás targeted his greedy twin. On the arranged day, Tomás tipped off the authorities who intercepted the stolen vessel and took James away in chains. However, Tomás never received his bounty for turning his larcenous brother in. Distraught and penniless, Tomás ended up in a tavern frequented by the Spaniard Garcia de Avaricia. It didn't take much coaxing for Tomás to join Garcia's cause and keep his newly changed moniker to Tomás Blanco. Now, Tomás had much to prove ... and even more to plunder! Once he had heard his brother had cheated the gallows and taken up arms with the Frenchman Pierre le Porc - Tomás swore to finish the job that the British failed to do and finally settle scores with his brother! During many of these ruthless battles with his twin, Tomás feels the presence of death, most notably the ghastly company of Jolly Roger. But somehow, Tomás always finds the strength to battle back. Many whisper that though Tomás flies the colors of Garcia de Avaricia, he may have perished long ago in one of the clashes with his brother Jacques and now sails for Jolly Roger - recruiting for his minions... only time will tell ... March 17: St. Patrick's Day March 17, 2011The annual green tidal bloom occurs starting March 17, 2011. Tattoo artists are also getting into the swing of the holiday by offering a limited run of shamrock and St. Patrick's Day themed tattoos. Get yours today! Peddlers have also plundered a stock of clothing from an Irish merchant vessel who strayed waaaay off course. Get yours today as they will only be available for a limited time. Keep a sharp eye, there be even sightings of Shamus. Perhaps a little of his luck will come your way this week. What: St. Patrick's Day When: March 17 - 22, 2011 Where: All around the Caribbean March 11:Jacksbrew This ain't your grandpa's potion, it be Jack Sparrow's and it packs a punch. Redeem the code: Jacksbrew And receive an exclusive one-time use potion that will grant your Pirate 500% more reputation for an hour. Yes ... 500%!!! This is available for Basic and Unlimited Access Members. The good Captain Jack heard Pirates lost some ground in their battles recently and as a show of good faith he has chosen to part ways with a little of his "special brew." You didn't think he'd send you out on adventure empty handed, did'ya? Use it whenever you like. Drink up m'hearties, yo ho! Important Note: All Potions, including Jack's Brew, will be lost if you enter a PvP Match while it's effects are still on-going. If you wish to enjoy the extended reputation for one hour, DO NOT PvP under the influene of Jack's Brew. 'Tis a bad combination. Additionally, the brew will not exceed any Notoriety caps. It's been close to a month since the Darkfire Cutlass has been available to help Pirates in their journey. Code: darkcutlass At the same time, the 500 free gold code also helped Pirates save a little for future purchases. Code: golden However, all good things must come to an end so on March 31, 2011 ... all the above codes (Jacksbrew, darkfire, golden) will expire. Redeem them now before it's too late... March 10: Infamy Has Been Unleashed March 10, 2011 A Pirate is cunning. A Pirate is stealthy. A Pirate strikes fear. Do you have what it takes to live in Infamy? Now is the time to sharpen your swords and invoke the curse. Take to the revamped underworld and show your fellow brothers and sisters that you are the one that can not be beat! *Earn Infamy for every PvP and Privateer battle you conquer *Rank up and unlock new rewards and badges *Merchants await you on Devil's Anvil and the Privateering Islands with goods that can only be unlocked and purchased with Infamy Rankings: **Battle Scars **Tattoos **Clothing Pirates have been equals in undead battle for too long; it is time to show everyone who the master brigand be. Unlock badges and customize your name tag and that of your ship. Citizens of the Caribbean will see you from afar ... you'll know by the sound of their quaking in thy boots. Pierre Le Porc and Garcia Avaricia are also intrigued by what you may bring to their table. Set sail in Privateering for a chance to earn Infamy at sea! The battle will never be the same. Be fast, be notorious, be infamous. For more information on Infamy, visit the Player's Guide here. March 07: Mardi Gras Around The Corner As if Pirates needed more reason to burst in merriment and fun, Pirates proudly present a week of Mardi Gras festivities sure to delight Pirates old and young! If you haven't already rushed the Peddlers to pick up your March items, Pirates are pleased to find out those devilish merchants have illegitimately procured a stash of special Mardi Gras themed threads and will be selling them when the holiday begins on March 8, 2011 thru March 16, 2011. In addition, we urge Pirates to congregate outdoors during nightfall as the skies erupt in color as our master technicians from the far east set off a brightly Mardi Gras inspired fireworks show off the coasts of Port Royal, Tortuga and Padres del Fuego. Additionally, the bonfire and roast pork tonic are back on Tortuga! So gather your friends, guild and crews to celebrate such a fine event. As if that wasn't enough, the Marceline Guild have brokered a deal with Elizabeth Swann to use the Governor's Mansion courtyard to hold a special Pirate event. Come dressed in your best! There will be Pirate games played hosted by the Marceline GMs, as well as a best dressed contest. Don't forget ... a Double Gold Weekend will also bring much fortunes to all March 12 and March 13 ALL DAY LONG. See you there! *What: Marceline Guild hosted Mardi Gras Gala *When: Saturday March 12 from Noon to 1pm (PST/Los Angeles) *Where: Governor's Mansion Courtyard on the following Oceans: Monada Savica Tortos March 01: Leaderboards - Now Serving Pirates Daily PiratesOnline.com Leaderboards and Pirate Directory are back up and running capturing all of your latest stats. Please note, all statistics in the Leaderboard reflect standings from the previous day and are updated nightly (PST/Los Angeles). You can go back to fighting your way to the top and compare how you faired against your Friends and Guildmates. We are very excited to have this feature back on track and can't wait to see who will dethrone the #1 spots in categories like: Blackjack Hands Won, Enemies Defeated or find out who reached Level 50! So let's set some goals - like which Guild ends up in the jail the most? Now that's a Pirate-like goal, ain't it? A hearty thank you to all our long-time players for ever-so-patiently waiting. We have wanted this to be right for a very long time. Note: If the image of your Pirate is not showing up in the Directory or Leaderboard: try logging into the game, changing outfits and checking back the next day. This will cause your Pirate's look to change therefore sending us an updated snapshot of what he/she looks like for the web site. February 23: Did You Know? Did You Know... *about 'quick reel' in Fishing? By pressing the 'space bar' while your lure is in the water, you can quickly reel it back in to cast again. *certain townsfolk heal during Invasions? Indeed there are several people who will help you with a health boost. One person is, Ensign Grimm, near the Port Royal jail. During an invasion, if ye be needin' some health, don't hesitate to chat with a local townsfolk next time and save your potions for reviving a knocked out Pirate. *you can retrain your Weapon Skills? That's right! If you ever wanted a chance to go back and re-do any Skill Point assignments just visit a Blacksmith and talk to the Trainer. Each time you train a weapon, it'll cost you more gold. You may even want to keep in mind what skills ye be needin' for Infamy before assigning them points! *about the 'ignore' feature? If a pesky Pirate won't stop shouting, you can click on the offending Pirate, select the 'Moderation' icon and press 'Ignore' on the Profile Card. This will stop their messages from getting through to you and all will be well again. *how to redeem a code? From time to time, special codes are distributed which Pirates can redeem within the game. Click here to learn how. Once you know how to redeem codes, go ahead and practice: Log into the game and redeem the code: golden for a special deposit into your Pirates' coffers! *about Pet Potions? Currently, the only Pet Potion available is 'Chicken'. This could be earned by completing the Black Pearl Boss Battle. you can make your chicken dance? It's true! If you were lucky enough to receive a Pet Potion: use the chicken potion, then type the emote /dance in chat. Your feathery friend will join you in dance! That's all for now! If you have any tips and tricks to share, feel free to leave us a comment and we'll post the best ones. February 18: Pirates Remain Resolute The Crew at Pirates Online would like to begin this letter by thanking all Pirates who have stood their ground in the face of what has been a very trying week for everyone. We understand the horizon contains many adventures and yet you choose to sail with us and for that we will always be appreciative. These challenges arose from improving our game servers to provide guests with faster and better hardware. Rollbacks and service interruptions are things we have little tolerance for on our LIVE servers. We test as much as we can to provide the best show possible but on occasion a storm of great magnitude strikes. Some of the hardest decisions need to be made during trying times. Our systems were once again troubled on February 16, 2011 and once again we had to make tough choices. Resetting progress was necessary. We believe to have a handle on the situation and will continue to monitoring gameplay and data that comes in as thousands of Pirates log in by the hour. Resolution: For Unlimited Access Members, whether it is a recurring subscription, gift subscription or Game Card, we will be extending your access. An additional 14 days of time has already been added to your account. We understand this does not compensate the time you've spent customizing and looting. (More on that in a bit.) Additionally, Basic and Unlimited Members, should redeem the code: golden Click here, for instructions on how to redeem codes. Consider this a small disbursement prior to our upcoming Double Gold Weekend which will coincide with our Mardi Gras celebration: Double Gold Weekend March 12 and 13, 2011 We hope with this early holiday announcement Pirates can find the time to replenish their gold coffers back to their rightful amounts in a fraction of the time. In the meantime, Pirates can redeem the following code: darkcutlass This 'Rare' Cutlass has a Cursed Fire ability that lights the blade with a mystic flame and deals additional fire damage to the enemy. Although it may not replace what you lost, it does give you a strong and rare weapon to help get your Pirate back into the fight and on the battlefield to plunder for loot! This limited edition item was retired but we are bringing it back in this unique occasion. We hope this helps answer some questions. If you have any other items you'd like answered, please submit a comment below. Our ADMIN GM CAYMEN TRENCH will be active in posting responses for any frequently asked questions. Fair winds, GM Caymen Trench Calling All Testers! - Infamy (UPDATE) If you ever had or currently have Test Access, log in now! Infamy had been updated for Test Pirates. Need help finding a PvP Match? Follow these easy steps: 1) Press 'L' key to open the Lookout Panel 2) Select Pirate versus Pirates 3) Select a Game Type (either Mayhem or Team Battle) 4) You will soon be asked to be placed in a match, select 'Yes' and prepare to duel Note: PvP tries to pair you with opponents within 8 Notoriety Levels of your Pirate. or 1) Select a Pirate you wish to challenge 2) On their Profile Card, select the 'Crew Battle' icon 3) If the other Pirate accepts, both will be teleported to a PvP Match The more Pirates skirmishing, the easier it'll be to find a match. So get in there with up to 16 Pirates. Fight your way to becoming infamous! Also check out the following changes and remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find. UPDATE - 2/18/11 - Fixed a Privateering crash - Fixed missing jungle PvP map - Fixed the spawn protection shield in Privateering - Fixed fast sailing reloading exploit - Fixed a crash in the Tattoo Shops February 13: Pirates Online - Urgent Update As you may have notice, there have been sporadic server outages and errors for the last few days. These errors have now been fixed. We were able to trace the problem to misconfigured hardware from the maintenance performed Monday, 6 AM (PST) on February 7, 2011. Due to the fact that the data had been faulty since the above time and date, it was necessary to revert Pirates and all their progress and belongings back to this state. We are very sorry to report that any progress made as of Monday, February 7, 2011 6AM (PST) has been lost. We sincerely apologize for this major inconvenience. We spent much time investigating all forms of solutions but in the end, this roll back had to happen in order for us to continue sailing onwards. Please understand, it is our full intention to provide you with a great experience day in and day out. Unfortunately, what transpired effected that experience but we have learned from this and the problem has been corrected. It is now safe to set off on your next adventure without worry of this happening again! Pirates Online will be compensating all paid players with a full 7 day extension on their accounts. The Valentine Holiday and Peddlers will be extended an additional 4 days and will now end on February 20, 2011. We hope this helps answer some questions. If you have any other items you'd like answered, please submit a comment below. Our ADMIN GM CAYMEN TRENCH will be active in posting responses for any frequently asked questions. To further clarify, this problem is in no way due to: hackers, ocean reductions, Infamy updates, a sign that we're at world's end or anything else other than bad data on bad hardware. Your information and accounts remain unaffected and safe. Sincerely, The Crew @ Pirates Online February 8: A Valentine Poem Poor old Sid Tackem, Would love to ask his girl out, As for guts ... well ... he lacks'em, Visit Erin in the Rowdy Rooster to ignite the flame, Then give someone a card, So you could do the same. The Valentine's Quest has returned and is available from February 10 - 16 for Unlimited Access members only. Happy Valentine's Day! File:UpgradeButton.jpg|100px default Upgrade to Unlimited Access desc none February 04: Calling All Testers! - Infamy If you ever had or currently have Test Access, log in now! Infamy is ready for Test Pirates. Need help finding a PvP Match? Follow these easy steps: 1) Press 'L' key to open the Lookout Panel 2) Select Pirate versus Pirates 3) Select a Game Type (either Mayhem or Team Battle) 4) You will soon be asked to be placed in a match, select 'Yes' and prepare to duel Note: PvP tries to pair you with opponents within 8 Notoriety Levels of your Pirate. or 1) Select a Pirate you wish to challenge 2) On their Profile Card, select the 'Crew Battle' icon 3) If the other Pirate accepts, both will be teleported to a PvP Match The more Pirates skirmishing, the easier it'll be to find a match. So get in there with up to 16 Pirates. Fight your way to becoming infamous! Also check out the following changes and remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find. - Increased aggressive level of enemies. No longer will a walk thru the jungle be like a walk in the park. - Addressed several weapon glitches - Fixed spawn points in PvP matches - Added a re-spawn shield in PvP matches (similar to Privateering) - Added new obstacles in PvP maps - Added PvP Reward Merchants in Privateering Islands and Barbossa's Grotto ﻿ February 04: Jolly's Buccaneer Bowl Sharpen your STEEL and Pack your gunpowder ... the Marceline Guild have intercepted a message that says Jolly Roger plans to blitz the beaches of Tortuga this Sunday! Pirates must defend their home turf and repel these invaders at all costs. The encrypted message states that the invasions will kick off at 12:30 PM, this Sunday, February 6 (Pacific Time/Los Angeles) and Jolly won't let up until every last Pirate has been sacked. Gather your crew, prepare the defenses, show your bravery and fend off these undead invaders -- there's no telling when they will stop!﻿ January 13: Feats of Strength: Brawns and Brains Edition Welcome to the annal Feats of Strength Competition! This year will feature a new relay race and a twist that'll have Pirates flexing their grey matter as well as their biceps. To enter the competition - which includes a race, a riddle and a mad dash to the finish line - submit your in-game Pirate name, current level and guild (if applicable) by commenting to this news item. Also include the day you prefer to compete (and a secondary choice). We'll publish a complete competitor schedule along with event times, rules and challenges early next week. Don't miss your chance to prove you are the strongest and wittiest Pirate in all the Caribbean. May the best woman or man win! Speaking of winners, there will be a gold reward for 1st, 2nd and 3rd place rankings. Sign up now - just reply in the comments of this new items! Please do not e-mail Customer Service to sign up for this event. They can't help you with this one! Questions will be addressed on the message board. Please note: Although the competition will run over two weekends, SPACE IS LIMITED. We will make every effort to accomodate your requested day and time, however due to the turnout expected for this event, participants are scheduled on a first-come, first-served basis. What: Feats of Strength: Brawns and Brains Edition When: *Weekend #1: January 21, 22 and 23 (10-11am, 12-1pm & 2-3pm, All days, PST/Los Angeles) *Weekend #2: January 28, 29 and 30 (10-11am, 12-1pm & 2-3pm, All days, PST/Los Angeles) Where: Starting Line on Devil's Anvil on the following Oceans: Galaira, Guines, Hassigos, Kokojillo, Kokoros, Legassa, Lempona, Levica, Monada, Monsona HURRY SPACE IS LIMITED! Jan.10: Pirates Movie Trailer If you have not already checked out the newest Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides movie trailer, head on over to our Video page and enjoy! Or visit the official site for more information. Jan. 5: Pirate's New Year Resolutions Now that the winter festivities are over, Pirates look to what the future holds. What resolutions do you plan to hold true to this new year? Do you plan on attending every GM event to find out the latest news and goings-on in the Caribbean? Will your resolution involve Mastering a specific weapon or leveling up a Skill? Do you vow to sink your first EITC Treasure Fleet? Tell everyone what you plan to do in 2011! Category:Game Play